El tema de Arthur
by Lady Cid
Summary: Las consecuencias de esuchar una canción de 1981, algunos años después. SagaXOC


_Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Danae es mía_

**El tema de Arthur**

Danae había salido de sus labores diarias hacía ya algunas horas y estaba escuchando la radio sin ponerle atención alguna, hasta que de pronto escuchó una canción que le trajo algunos recuerdos: Arthur's Theme de Christopher Cross. Recordaba que en aquel entonces ella tenía quince años y era una jovencilla excéntrica y soñadora. En aquel entonces, apenas estaba aprendiendo inglés y esa canción fue una de las primeras a la que le entendió la letra.

—_If you get caught between the moon and New York City, the best you can do, the best you can do is fall in love_— Cantaba con algo de nostalgia mientas oía esa parte por el aparato de sonido. Casi podia imaginarse la historia de esa canción al escucharla.

En esas, Saga estaba pasando por su casa. Danae había olvidado llevarse algunas cosas antes de marcharse y él fue a devolvérselas. Iba a tocar a su puerta, cuando oyó que su amiga cantaba, siguiendo el sonido de la canción.

No pudo evitar imaginarse la expresión de la escudera al cantar. Cuando cantaba era cuando ella se volvía más expresiva y más dulce y eso le gustaba a su amigo. Era cuando la veía más feliz, sinceramente.

Cuando la canción acabó, el locutor de la estación de radio empezó a hablar, lo cual significaba que ella no tenía el disco de esa canción o que no tuvo ganas de poner ningún disco. Saga no pudo evitar la carcajada. Al fin tocó la puerta y Danae lo recibió, totalmente sorprendida. Más cuando vio que le traía sus cosas.

—Ay, dioses benditos. No olvido la cabeza porque la traigo pegada a la cabeza— dijo la joven mujer de cabellos cortos. —¡Gracias por traerme las cosas! No se hubiera molestado.

—Nos es ninguna molestia, chica. ¿Cómo se llama la canción que pasaban por la radio?

—Arthur's Theme y es de Christopher Cross. No la olvido, porque cuando estaba de moda, en estaba aprendiendo inglés y fue de las primeras canciones que entendí. Yo tenía quince años cuando salió.

—Y ahora tienes veintitrés. El tiempo pasa rápido— dijo Saga, con un dejo de tristeza.

—Bah, el tiempo pasa igual, pero es la percepción personal la que hace que para algunos pase rápido o lento— dijo la escudera con dulzura. Recordaba que a los quince deseaba que el tiempo fuera más a prisa. Era en este último año cuando por fin se había reconciliado con el tiempo y lo disfrutaba.

—Me hubiera gustado ser amigo tuyo cuando tenías quince. De seguro pasaste buenos momentos.

—Sí, porque tenía a Aldebarán cerca y siempre podía jugar una broma o chascarrillo a los guardias— dijo bromeando.

—No te imagino jugándole bromas a esos tipos. Pero bueno, de ti hay que esperar lo inesperado— dijo el Santo con tono divertido.

—No fue sino hasta los veinte que me calmé un poco. Por lo menos ya no digo tantos disparates— seguía sonriendo. Saga siempre producía ese efecto en ella, la hacía sonreír como bobalicona.

—Ya no te he oído llamar sepulturero a Cáncer, ya es algo.

—Soy una mujer de palabra. Le dije que no volvería llamarlo así, aunque ganas no me faltan.

—Volviendo a la canción: ¿tienes el disco dónde viene?— preguntó Saga, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—No he podido conseguir ese disco. Es parte del soundtrack de una película de 1981. Por eso le digo que tenía quince años cuando la escuché por primera vez.

—Interesante. Bueno, amiga. Debo ir al Santuario, mi hermano menor a veces se preocupa peor que una madre por su hijo.

El comentario le hizo gracia a la chica. No podía imaginar a Kanon de Géminis preocupado a tal grado por su hermano mayor.

—No te burles, se ha vuelto un aprensivo de lo peor.

—Bueno, no soy yo la que lo trata a diario. Entonces, váyase tranquilo, porque no quiero ser la responsable de un regaño innecesario. Nos veremos. Los dioses lo bendigan.

Saga se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, dejando sola a la chica, la cual, asegurándose de que estaba lejos, dio un gran suspiro al aire.

**Estas son las consecuencias de escuchar una canción que adoro desde hace mucho, pero que hace mucho también que no oía. Gracias a Christopher Cross por la inspiración para esta viñetita. Ahora ando cursilona, caramba.**


End file.
